Alicia Ducharme
= Alicia; the Nobleman's daughter= A'''licia was born into the Ducharme ((Do-sharm)) family as the only child to Sir Auguste Ducharme and Lady Nadeen Ducharme. A child of noble blood, Alicia was well educated in history, writing and reading. It was expected she’d become proficient in the use of magic as to attend the White Rose Academy. Unfortunately, at the age of twelve strange things began to happen to poor Alicia, as if she were a magnet for weird and supernatural phenomenon. At first it was simply passed off as superstition, but soon not even Alicia‘s parents could ignore what was happening. Their daughter was simply causing too much problems, and who would want to marry a girl with such misfortune? What would people say about a family with so much bad luck? Maybe it would just be easier for everyone if Alicia went away for a little while, and maybe find herself some answers. It’d be like an adventure, her mother told her, and she had always liked reading about adventures. = ''An adventure like in the stories...= T'''he advantages a hero received in their past will greaten the conflict they will encounter in their Hero's Journey . What makes a Hero is their journey, what decides the path of that journey is what the Hero has come from. Odysseus, though a hero of battle and man of many advantages, had to suffer years of turmoil because of others recognizing his greatness. And in the end he returned not as a hero holding great wealth and power, but as a wondering beggar with nothing to his name. Alicia, though a noble's daughter in her past, now must learn how to defend and provide for herself. 'S'o Alicia left her family in hopes of finding some way to end her ‘bad luck’. But it would be a blind travel, having no idea what was wrong to begin with or just how to end it. Deep down in her heart Alicia knows she won’t be able to return if she can’t fix things, but her determination to return give her a strong will to live and move on. To make extra coin (in addition to the money her parents send her) Alicia sells works of writing under a pen name of The Damsel, and though hardly famous, she makes a fair amount. 'W'ith the collective efforts of several new adventurer passes for a Portal into Ashpond were obtained by Alicia and a small group she traveled with. Of the group was Räzënd. Alicia and Räzënd became close acquaintances, if not fast friends in Alicia's eyes. The night of their meeting was also a night of horror, as Alicia was, for the first time in her life, being exposed to the horrors of the world outside her families walls. And unknown to her, death would soon follow within the days to come. A naive and rather clueless girl, Alicia would assume the best of any situation and person making her very trusting of even the most shady of strangers. It was this misplaced trust that was her downfall... Within the bowels of Ashpond tavern, where the dirt caked on old furniture, a circle was drawn onto the ground and Alicia was offered as a sacrifice to Dúnmharú by Aoth. 'A'licia returned to the living world with a message with her to warn the followers of Zaria of impending danger. Alicia's rebirth was both physical and mental for her, transforming her from a naive and clueless girl to a naive and clueless Hero. = ''Alicia; the Autumn Druid.= I't is not the Hero herself that is epic, but the journey in which she partakes in. Hercules is not written because of his strength and lineage, but because of the Labors of Hercules, the tasks he had to complete to become a legend. Alicia is no different, and though she may be called a Hero there is nothing Heroic about her until she can finish her own Hero's journey. '' '''A'licia spends nearly a year within the comforts of Nature, finding a natural desire for the wind, moon and Autumn seasons. She took on a mentor who showed her the path to becoming an Autumn druid. Alicia still holds the same quirks she had before; a totally clueless and codependent young adult. But now holds the fighting will of a hero. 2'10, Fall. Alicia finds herself in the tinny town of Ostram's Hollow, surounded by such friends as Flynn Lawless, Bryndis Hammerstrike, Telrik Roch, Justice, "Baron" and "Wing". It's in this town that she meets Ereb Mîr and believes to gain a new friend. It is also at this town that Alicia fall victim to kidnapping by bandits who trick her, "Baron" and a small party to coming to their aid. But Alicia makes a smart move, possibly her first, and warns a paladin named Justice that she may be entering danger. Finally the day come to a close with more bloodshed then Alicia had ever seen in her life, but it would only be the begining. '''I't would be in the fall of 210 that Alicia's heroism would be put to the test. Fate would have her cross paths with Ivar the Black, Seth Darkborn, Kira, Durren Loosestrife and Tycho Rhade on their journey into the Abyss. Underground for the first time in her life, Alicia is put up against Goblins, Wraith, Undead and pure darkness in search for Sir Xavier Falcross, knight of the Royal Guard. For the safe recovery of the Knight, Alicia and her party will be rewarded with the Lion's Cross medal, an honor unlike anything Alicia has ever recieved. '2'11, Stonelake. Nearly a year has passed before Alicia reunites with several of her friends and even makes the acquaintance of other adventures (though Alicia always says Adventures are nothing but trouble). For Alicia the time there is uneventful, and used to catch up with lost friends. She tries to avoid what conflict does happen, and also retreats from the town in an attempt to protect Chaucer when there is a treat of a Goblin raid. = ''Personality= "The Dreamer" The sign of the Dreamer indicates those areas of life where we are most understanding, where we are most accepting, and willing to give of ourselves and sacrifice for the sake of making progress. Gullible. Trusting. Romantic. Dreamy. Impressionable. Idealistic. Clueless. Selfless. B'''eing born into nobility, Alicia has been coached on proper etiquette and personal image. Though she may spend most her time in the woods Alicia certainly does so with the finest of attire. It's more realistic to see Alicia trying to avoid conflict then participate, though occasionally she gains short bursts of heroism and charges with the intention to defend those fallen on the battle field. Her sheltered up bringing is apparent in her generally naive and childish manner. It's not unsual for her to get caught up in games and day dreaming. Alicia doesn’t find herself very useful, and tends to blame her own bad luck for the bad luck of others. But this doesn’t mean Alicia will spend her time moping around with a cloud of despair over her head. Alicia was raised with the teachings of Zaria, provided by her Aunt Countess Nérine Ducharme. Many of Alicia's view and general attitude towards life can be recognized from the teachings of Zaria. Alicia tries to find the beauty in everything, and won’t let loneliness and despair poison her heart; instead Alicia pursues joy as to bring light into the lives of others. Alicia won’t usually attend the Church of Zaria or join in any celebrations because she worries she may cause bad luck to fall upon the Goddesses followers. Others may notice this happiness she forces onto herself, where some may not care. = ''Appearance''= ''B'eauty is in the eyes of the beholder, a phrase often taken for granted. Where's a wealthy knight may find the youthful maiden worthy of his time and courtship, the crippled but grateful beggar may gain the eyes of the Gods themselves. A women, or man, does not need physical perfection in a world where evil Gods and hungry creatures have no opinion of beauty, and the clashing of swords makes due. Alicia's youth never caught the eyes of any suitors but she is grateful nonetheless with what blessings she has received physically. '' '''Y'ellow powder, like the pollen from a flower, outlines Alicia’s wide blue eyes. Her lips are naturally pink with a glossy coat, enhancing the youthfulness of her round face. Alicia had wore her hair short for most of her life, her personal nanny keeping the blond locks in tight curls around her face. But the months without a caretaker has resulted in longer, fuller hair. Tips brushing at her collar bones and frame her forehead. In devotion to Zaria Alicia wears skeleton keys not just in her hair but woven into her gard, which itself is made of finer thread then most adventurers can afford. What protection Alicia does have comes in leather. Mantled shoulders to protect her in battle, leaf like breast plates and a collection of leather tiles down her back to protect her spine. Though Alicia's clothes may forever change, the red hood she is often recognized for will not. Anyone may ask why it's important to her, and she'll always say that any gift given to her is of importance in some way. = Relationship with Sidereus= T'he world of Sidereus is diverse, exciting and engaging. With many opportunities for characters to interact and reflect on the world around them, Alicia is no different. Alicia only feels strongly enough about a chosen few things to actually make her opinion about it public. '' The Idea of Evil. For a girl so clueless it is strange that Alicia can understand that Good and Bad is not Black and White, but separate shades of grey. This doesn't save her from the occasionally judgmental view; Seth Darkborn may be an elf of good deeds (or possibly evil ones) but he is still a necromancer, something Alicia is incredibly wary of if not all together terrified of. Dúnmharú is, with no exception, an example of great evil in Alicia's eyes. Under no circumstance will she ever place herself within his presence, symbol or followers. But Alicia feels that his followers are not evil themselves, simply misguided and confused. Pity is the best way to explain her feelings for them. Pity that their God will never provide or acknowledge their devotion for him. ' The Idea of Good. All things are capable of being good, and Alicia supports this ideal by offering a friendly and accepting impression to all she meets (unless she has already been given reason to think different). A Goblin may be a creatures of evil and demonic, but who's they can't turn over a new leaf! Werewolfs are commonly viewed as malicious and violent, but Alicia's knows they are simply misunderstood! Alicia believes Zaria would agree with her, though she has no proof. Death. Death is necessary and not always the end of things, as Alicia knows first hand. Death is part of a cycle of rebirth, not the end of life. But even with this comforting thought Alicia is scared of the idea of traveling the Ethereal plane again. Autumn. Druids of The Autumn Lodge have been notorious for their more anti-social behavior, enjoying their time alone with the solitude of nature. Alicia feels the very opposite, she believes that all living things can, and should come together in harmony. Such as the seasons need each to be complete, living creatures need each other to be happy. It's not usual to find Alicia watching the moon at night, a strange sort of comfort coming from the planets light. Zaria. It's not unusual for people to pull a face at the idea of a Druid following a Goddess not directly related to nature, but Alicia was a worshiper of Zaria before she was an Autumn Druid. And she's always sure to let others know that. Scrying. For reasons many already know, or can guess, Alicia has mixed feelings about scrying. Overall she avoids having to preform it herself, and when she watches others do it Alicia has a strange habit of covering her eyes... = '''''Friends and Companions= N'o journey is complete without the interwoven path of friends and companions. Even enemies are essential to challenge the hero, so they may triumph over their foes and earn the right to share the blood of heroes before them. '' Chaucer El'ahrairah - A young Gold Elf with funny ears, Alicia met the young boy when she had a sudden urge to arm wrestle him and ended up stunning Chaucer's arm when she won. Alicia blamed it on her bad luck as she really wasn't someone strong enough to win in an arm wrestling contest. Chaucer's childish and immature nature brings out the little girl in Alicia. She knows she should be a role model for the impressionable young lad, but is often finds herself prone to playing games and getting into juvenile arguments with Chaucer. Alicia will always watch over Chaucer like an unofficial guardian. Dawn Another youth much like Alicia and her friend Chaucer; Dawn is a Chatûl and a loyal friend. The two met when Alicia was first starting her journey, and Dawn had been one of those to protect Alicia when things got rough. Alicia tries to act her best around Dawn; gaining courage and levelheadedness as well as often becoming protective (even though Dawn has proven to be more then capable in battle). Alicia will always watch over Dawn like an unofficial guardian. Räzënd Eldridge - One of the first, if not ''the first, friend Alicia made outside of the walls of her home. Though Räzënd has a rather shady personality and attitude towards Alicia, she is loyal to him as a friend. No matter how angry Alicia may be at Räzënd, or annoyed with his impolite nature, Alicia would come to his aid in the blink of an eye. Ereb Mîr An Eidolon with a questionable method of fighting; Alicia is clueless to his sadistic nature. Though they have only met once, Alicia was quick to make friends with the quiet boy; confusing her attraction to Ereb as feelings of trust. Bryndis Hammerstrike Though Alicia is not well acquainted with the Gûndre female, Alicia envies Bryndis elegance on the battle field. Though this "elegance" is usually seen as bone brushing blows by Bryndis's hammer from everyone else. Telrik Roch Another Eidolon, though no more of a friend as Bryndis. Alicia is generally wary of anyone who can freely enter someones mind. Durren Loosestrife Though Alicia only met the young man once, during her adventure into the Abys, he revealed a sense of chivalry (at lest in Alicia's eyes) when he placed himself between her and possible danger. Ivar the Black Ivar was one of the adventures Alicia traveled with to the Abys, yet her cluelessness causes her to completely forget this, and she acts as if she's meeting him for the first time every time she sees Ivar. Seth Darkborn Seth may be an Iron Elf of good deeds (or possibly evil ones) but he is still a necromancer, something Alicia is incredibly wary of if not all together terrified of. = '''''Out of game notes= *All views and opinions held by Alicia Ducharme are not shared by her player (me!). *All information found on this page is either known, easily obtainable, plot approved and not secret at all. *Feel free to message me on facebook (Teh Kail) if you want to talk Sidereus. *Other characters played by this player are; Hellennia Vernä = Event Album= 60813_104295519634788_100001630214418_36574_7621415_n.jpg Alicia_Outside_Group.jpg|Alicia, Dawn and Chaucer. 59871_104298649634475_100001630214418_36593_146264_n.jpg|link=http://www.flashbladephoto.com/ 36385_438215986513_72090001513_5916838_6435531_n.jpg|Alicia and Ereb 37005_438213616513_72090001513_5916715_4332435_n.jpg 28463_438211471513_72090001513_5916566_2022059_n.jpg|Alicia and Flynn 11_04SidereusOpener_132.jpg|Dawn and Alicia see each other after nearly a year apart.|link=http://www.flashbladephoto.com/ 11_04SidereusOpener_133.jpg|Dawn and Alicia|link=http://www.flashbladephoto.com/ 11_04SidereusOpener_134-1.jpg|Alicia tells stories of what she's been up to.|link=http://www.flashbladephoto.com/ 11_04SidereusOpener_222.jpg|Alicia sees Razend again after nearly a year.|link=http://www.flashbladephoto.com/ 11_04SidereusOpener_349.jpg|link=http://www.flashbladephoto.com/ 11_04SidereusOpener_350.jpg|Alicia and Chaucer after nearly a year apart. 11_04SidereusOpener_382.jpg|Alicia's winter garb|link=http://www.flashbladephoto.com/ 11_04SidereusOpener_400.jpg|Alicia and Seth|link=http://www.flashbladephoto.com/ 11_04SidereusOpener_402.jpg|Alicia and Ivar|link=http://www.flashbladephoto.com/ 11_04SidereusOpener_471.jpg|link=http://www.flashbladephoto.com/ 11_04SidereusOpener_541.jpg|On the rare moments Alicia does fight, she keeps to defensive tactis.|link=http://www.flashbladephoto.com/ 11_04SidereusOpener_573.jpg|The three youths of Sidereus|link=http://www.flashbladephoto.com/ Category:Characters